Aylee, princess of Camelot
by fiction-girl18
Summary: Aylee est la jumelle d'Arthur. Cette histoire est la sienne. Je suis minable avec les résumés. Venez lire.
1. Prologue

La princesse Aylee chevauchait au côté d'une patrouille. Elle allait rendre visite au roi du pays voisin pour conclure une alliance par un mariage. Bien qu'elle n'en ait pas envie, elle n'avait pas le choix. Soudainement, la patrouille se dispersa et des cris retentirent de toute part. Les chevaliers qui l'accompagnaient tombaient comme des mouches et il ne resta bientôt plus qu'elle et les bandits. Les bandits la regardèrent et se dirent qu'ils pourraient avoir du plaisir avec elle. Le chef de la bande arracha les rênes des mains d'Aylee et les attachèrent à sa selle et il lui attacha les mains avec une corde aux rênes. Les bandits lancèrent leur cheval au galop, mais ils n'allèrent pas loin des flèches sifflèrent dans les airs et coupèrent les liens qui retenait Aylee prisonnière. Elle en profita pour sauter de sa monture et tenter de fuir en courant. Cependant, un des bandits, qui était à pied balança son épée vers elle. La princesse serai sans doute morte si l'homme qui avait tiré les flèches ne l'avait pas poussé au sol. Ce fut lui qui reçu l'arme sur son côté gauche. Il se releva néanmoins en entrainant Aylee avec lui. Ils coururent un instant et l'homme s'effondra au sol. Aylee banda du mieux qu'elle pu la blessure.

\- Il faut partir maintenant, lui dit l'homme

\- Pour aller où?, lui demanda Aylee

\- Loin d'ici, ma dame.

Il se releva et ils fuiyèrent. Alors qu'ils couraient, Aylee demanda son nom à l'homme. Il s'appelait Gauvain. Ils n'avaient pas deux mètres qu'une flèche vint se loger dans un arbre non loin d'eux. Ils se regardèrent puis partirent à courir. Aylee déchira sa robe pour éviter de tomber. Après quelques minutes Gauvain s'arrêta et dit à Aylee de grimper à l'arbre et de se cacher, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. Les bandits arrivèrent peu après et Gauvain les attaqua. Il eu de la chance que le chevalier eu décimé une bonne partie de leur effectif, sinon il serait probablement mort. Après quelques minutes, il ne restait plus aucun bandit debout. Aylee sauta de la branche où elle c'était cachée et fit un câlin à Gauvain.

Pourquoi un tel geste, ma dame ?, lui demanda-t-il

Pour m'avoir encore sauvé la vie, mon chevalier

Je ne suis pas un chevalier, ma dame, rétorqua-t-il

Vous vous battez pourtant comme l'un d'eux

Mon père était chevalier, mais il est mort avant ma naissance

J'en suis désolée

Il n'y a pas de mal, très chère

Après ces quelques mots, ils se remirent en marche, en direction de Camelot. Puisqu'ils étaient à pied, il leur fallu le double du temps que les chevaliers avaient mis pour arriver là, soit deux jours. Pendant ces deux jours, Gauvain et Aylee apprirent à se connaître et à s'apprécier. Au moment d'entrer à Camelot, Gauvain laissa partir Aylee seule, puisqu'il ne voulait pas être en relation avec quelconque roi. Lorsqu'Aylee entra dans l'enceinte du château, les paysans se retournèrent sur son chemin. Le roi, de la fenêtre de la citadelle, la vit entrer dans la cour intérieure et se précipita à sa rencontre.

Où sont les chevaliers?

Comment vas-tu Aylee? Oh, très bien merci, dit la princesse

Arthur choisis ce moment pour arriver. Il avait vu sa sœur et avait aussi vu la blessure sur son bras. Aylee sauta de son cheval juste à temps pour qu'Arthur et elle tombent au sol chacun dans les bras de l'autre.

Qu'est-il arrivé?

Notre patrouille à été attaqué, aucun chevalier ne s'en est sorti. Je me suis cachée, j'ai attendue puis je suis revenue ici aussi vite que possible. En courant pour revenir, j'ai trébuché et me suis blessée le bras.

Arthur guida Aylee vers la chambre de Gaius pour qu'elle se fasse examiner.


	2. Chapter 1

Pour vous situer un peu, nous sommes quelques jours avant l'épisode où l'on voit Gauvain pour la première fois.

≈M≈

Aylee se mit à sourire en pensant à la rivière. Elle sentait l'impatience de son cheval autant qu'elle sentait la sienne. Le paysage devint de plus en plus familier, alors que les arbres se firent plus rares. De l'autre côté de la clairière, une ombre se profila. C'était Gauvain. Il fit galoper sont cheval vers le mien. Lorsqu'ils furent côte à côte, le jeune homme sauta de son cheval et aida Aylee à descendre du sien. Ils s'embrassèrent et allèrent s'installer au bord de la rivière. C'était à cet endroit où Gauvain l'avait sauvé un an plus tôt. La princesse s'installa confortablement, le dos sur le torse de Gauvain, et se perdit dans ses pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes, Aylee fut secoué par l'homme derrière elle.

Aylee ça va?

Oui pardonne-moi, je suis simplement perdu dans mes pensées, répondit-elle

Où t'on-t-elle mené cette fois?

À Camelot

Tu songes déjà à ta ville chérie?

Autant que toi tu songes à tes tavernes favorites

Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler!

Non je songeais à Camelot, car j'ai hâte que tu reviennes avec moi.

Un jour. Quand ton père sera mort et que ton frère sera roi

Aylee se mit à rire et Gauvain l'embrassa pour qu'elle se taise. La nuit tomba quelques heures plus tard et ils s'installèrent pour dormir sur le bord de la rivière. Le matin suivant, ils se réveillèrent avec le soleil. Ils déjeunèrent avec les fruits qu'ils trouvèrent sur les buissons autour d'eux et lorsque le soleil fut au zénith, Gauvain alla chercher deux épées. Il lui enseigna quelques mouvements de base pour que plus jamais qu'elle n'ai besoin d'être sauvé. Ils mangèrent leur repas puis allèrent se coucher, complètement épuisé. Ils ne réveillèrent pas avant en même temps que le soleil le lendemain, mais plutôt quelques heures plus tard. Ils passèrent la journée dans les bras de l'autre. Lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, Aylee et Gauvain remontèrent sur leurs chevaux. Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Aylee alors que le moment était venu de se séparer. Gauvain descendit de son cheval et fit descendre Aylee du sien. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête.

Ne t'inquiète pas, Aylee, nous nous retrouveront vite

Un mois Gauvain, un mois c'est long !

Il passera vite, j'ai un moyen.

Lequel ?

Pense à ce que l'on fera la prochaine fois que l'on se verra

Cette phrase imprima un sourire sur le visage de la jeune princesse. Les deux amoureux remontèrent à cheval et chacun lança sa bête au galop dans une direction opposée. La silhouette de Camelot se dessina sur l'horizon quelques heures plus tard. C'est alors qu'Aylee entendit crier son nom dans la forêt autour d'elle. La princesse fit galoper son cheval en direction des cris les plus proches. Un groupe de chevalier l'entoura et l'assaillît de question. Sans leur répondre, elle se dirigea vers les portes du château. Quant elle arriva dans la cour intérieure, Aylee fit face à son comité d'accueil. Un garde l'aida à descendre de sa jument et son père l'emprisonna dans les bras. Il se passa une minute avant qu'Aylee ne se mettre à essayer de se dégager.

Arrête, je ne respire plus

Je me suis inquiété pour toi. Cela fait trois jours que tu à disparu

Oh parce que maintenant cela t'intéresse, je croyais que tes chevaliers et ton fils étaient tes seules priorités. Je n'avais pas disparu, j'étais parti en voyage. Je t'ai laissé un mot dans ta chambre

Encore, mais cela doit bien faire trois fois en trois mois! Ou es-tu allée cette fois?

Dans certains petits villages éloignés du château

Pourquoi ?

Tu es pire qu'un gosse de deux ans, ma fois! Seulement pour entretenir l'illusion que tu te soucis d'eux.

Après cela, Aylee partie vers sa chambre. Personne ne l'arrêta. Elle sauta dans son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Le lendemain matin, sa servante vint la réveiller et la princesse vaqua à ses obligations. L'ombre d'un sourire s'installa sur son visage alors qu'elle se remémorait les évènements des derniers jours. Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Merlin entra en trombe. Il souri en direction de la princesse. Des coups retentirent sur la porte et Aylee fit signe à Merlin de fuir par l'autre porte. Quelques secondes après que Merlin fut sortit, Arthur enfonça la porte.

Aylee as- tu vu Merlin?

Non cher frère, et je vais bien merci

Dis Aylee, j'ai une question pour toi

Qui a-t-il Arthur?

Ou étais-tu vraiment pendant ces trois jours?

En voyage dans les petits villages, tout comme je l'ai dit à père

Je sais que tu mens

Et je n'en rien à faire. Merlin est parti par l'autre porte de ma chambre, pour ton information.

Arthur fit un signe de tête à sa sœur puis partit à la poursuite de son serviteur. Un petit rire éclata dans la gorge d'Aylee. Morgane vint la voir juste avant qu'elle ne se mette au lit. Elle s'enquerra de la santé de celle-ci. Elle repartit quelques minutes plus tard. La princesse s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir vu son frère et son serviteur partir pour la chasse. Elle ne dormit pas bien cette nuit là. Aylee ne se leva pas avant midi, le lendemain. Elle se dirigeait vers la chambre de Gaius lorsqu'elle fut bousculée par Arthur et Merlin. Son frère portait un homme qu'elle reconnu aussitôt.


	3. Chapter 2

J'ai modifié l'épisode où apparaît Gauvain pour l'adapter au fait qu'il voit déjà quelqu'un

≈M≈

\- Gauvain?!

Surprise, Aylee resta figée un instant avant de se diriger vers les appartements de Gaïus. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Aylee courut vers la chambre de Merlin. La princesse les ignora et tomba à genon au côté du jeune homme inconscient. Aylee vers Arthur et, les larmes aux yeux, lui demanda ce qui était arrivé.

\- Nous finissions tout juste notre chasse et étions tranquillement assis dans une taverne quand..., commenca le prince

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui t'as mené à la taverne Arthur, seulement ce qui lui est arrivé

\- J'y arrivais chère sœur. Pour faire court, il m'a sauvé la vie. S'il n'avait pas été là pour recevoir le poignard, je l'aurai de planté dans mon dos à l'heure qu'il est, répliqua Arthur

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il fasse cela!

\- Tu semble bien le connaître, ma sœur

\- Cela ne te regarde absolument pas Arthur!

Avant que tout ne dégénère, Gaïus fit sortir les deux jeunes hommes afin de laisser la princesse et son amant seuls. Aylee pleura silencieusement, la tête sur le bras de Gauvain. Elle finit par s'endormir. La princesse se réveilla quelques fois au cours de la nuit, pour s'assurer que Gauvain allait bien. Elle se réveilla à l'aube et, après avoir déposer un baiser sur les lèvres et le front de son petit copain, quitta pour aller à sa chambre. Aylee se roula en boule dans ses couvertures et, pensant au jeune homme, finit par se rendormir. C'est ainsi que sa servante la trouva quelques heures plus tard.

≈M≈

Gauvain ouvra tranquillement les yeux. Une légère douleur à la jambe le tira complètement du sommeil. Il ignorait où il se trouvait. Il mit ses bottes et se dirigea vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Acoudé sur le cadre, Gauvain admira la vue avant d'aller s'habiller complètement. Le jeune homme sortit de ce qu'il semblait être une chambre et se retrouva dans l'antre d'un physicien. C'est alors que Merlin et Gaïus firent leur apparition. Le plus vieux des deux hommes examina sa jambe et déclara que tout allait très bien.

\- Je m'appelle Merlin

\- Gauvain. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé et surtout où suis-je?

\- À Camelot. Vous avez la vie du prince, mais vous avez été blessé par un poignard.

\- Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû, vu ce qui m'est arrivé.

\- Êtes-vous déjà venu à Camelot auparavent? Parce que la princesse semblait bien vous connaître.

\- Aylee, j'ai bien faillit l'oublier. Elle est venu me voir n'est-ce pas. Merlin hocha la tête. Alors vous feriez mieux de m'achever, je suis mort de toute façon.

\- Alors vous entrenetez une relation avec la princesse.

\- Je lui ai sauvé la vie, il y a de cela 1 an.

\- C'est donc vous que la princesse vas voir dans la forêt...

\- Merlin, veux-tu bien cesser avec tes questions, il vient tout juste de se réveiller.

\- Mais Gaïus..

\- Pas de mais Merlin, il suffit.

Le jeune magicien regarda Gaïus avec un air déconfit. Il s'excusa auprès de Gauvain et partit pour s'occuper d'Arthur. Gauvain décida d'aller se promener un peu en ville. Il croisa bien des gens dans la ville, mais aucune n'accrocha réellement son regard, il était bien trop perdu dans ses pensées pour cela. Gauvain rentra au château dans l'espoir d'y croiser Aylee. Il regarda dans tous les coins du château, mais ne la trouva pas. Il se fit à l'idée qu'il ne la verai pas ce jour-là. En ouvrant la porte de l'appartement de Gaïus, une tempête de cheveux noirs se précipita dans ses bras. Il serra Aylee du plus fort qu'il pu avant de l'éloigner doucement de lui, pour l'embrasser.

\- Où était-tu donc?

\- Ici et là

\- Laisse-moi deviner dans une taverne ici et là

\- En fait pas du tout. J'étais plutôt ici et là à penser à toi, répondis Gauvain, un sourire aux lèvres

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et c'est le moment qu'Arthur choisissa pour arriver. Il stoppa net en voyant sa sœur et Gauvain, puis secoua la tête en repartant vers ses appartements, oubliant qu'il voulait voir Gaïus. Les deux amoureux rièrent un moment avant d'aller se coucher, extenués. Gauvain s'intalla sur le lit de Merlin, puisque celui-ci était encore fort occupé avec les tâches qu'Arthur et les deux autres chevaliers lui avait donné, et Aylee grimpa juste à côté de lui. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un peu avant l'aube, Merlin vint réveiller Aylee, lui disant que son père la cherchait. La princesse s'éveilla aussitôt et, après avoir embrassé le front de son amour, courut vers la salle du trône. Lorsqu'elle entra, son père et son frère l'attendait.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il père?

\- Arthur vient de me rapporter un événement étrange

\- À oui, lequel?, demanda Aylee, apeurée

\- Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas allée à plusieurs conseils important aujourd'hui, pourquoi cela?

\- Je ne me sentait pas très bien, alors je suis allée voir Gaïus. Il s dit que je devait me reposer et que j'irai mieux ensuite. Vous savez ce qui est étrange c'est qu'il vous a dit que je ne serai pas là, que j'étais un peu malade, mais vous n'avez pas daigné venir me voir!

Aylee sortit en trombe de la salle du trône et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Elle devait dormir. La journée suivante fût comme toutes les journées précédent une melée, c'est-à-dire des chevaliers qui s'entraîne sur tout ce qui bouge et Merlin qui croule sous les tâches. Une chose cependant ne se passa pas comme à l'habitude. Au milieu de la nuit, Merlin vint la réveiller lui disant de le suivre au plus vite, ce qu'elle fit. Ils arrivèrent à la salle du trône et Aylee vit Gauvain retenu par deux gardes agenouillé devant son père et quelques autres hommes. Merlin lui expliqua que les deux chevaliers pour qui il travaillait n'en étaient pas et que Gauvain c'était battu contre eux pour le sauver.

\- Père, soyez indulgent, il m'a tout de même sauvé la vie!

\- Rien n'excuse ce qu'il a fait. Un roturier ne peut pas menacer un chevalier de son épée sans être punit.

\- Je ne demande pas qu'il n'y ai aucune sentance, père, je souhaite seulement qu'elle ne soit pas une sentence de mort.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je faire cela?

\- Parce que je l'aime, répondit Aylee

Tout le monde qui se trouvaient dans la salle se retournèrent lorsqu'elle parla. Personne n'avait alors remarqué sa présence. Une gamme d'émotions passa sur le visage de son père, mais celle qui resta fût la colère et l'incompréhension.

\- Vous m'avez bien compris père je l'aime!


	4. Chapter 3

Aylee attendait dans le corridor devant la salle du trône depuis maintenant vingt minutes. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer avec Gauvain. Son père allait surement le faire exécuter pour avoir attaqué un chevalier sans raison. Bien sur qu'il avait une raison, mais le roi n'allait pas croire un servant contre un chevalier. Un bruit de loquet que l'on ouvre, lui fit tourner la tête. Gauvain sortit de la salle, immédiatement suivi par Merlin et Arthur. La princesse courut dans les bras de son amoureux et le serra aussi fort qu'elle put.

Alors que va-t-il t'arriver?

Je suis bannit, je dois partir avant l'aube

Nous nous reverrons vite, j'en suis persuadée

Gauvain se défit de l'emprise d'Aylee et se dirigea, avec Merlin, vers l'appartement de Gaius. La princesse se tourna vers son jumeau et chercha une explication dans ses yeux.

Père était près à le tuer après ton annonce, mais je l'ai convaincu de ne pas le faire

Et comment as-tu réussi cet exploit?

Je lui ai assuré que s'il l'exécutait, il ne perdrait pas que sa fille, mais son fils et certainement plusieurs chevaliers.

Que veux-tu dire?, demanda Aylee

Plusieurs chevaliers ainsi que moi avons remarqué l'affection tu lui porte. Nous n'aurions pas pu te laisser partir seule en forêt afin de fuir père tu serais surement morte en moins de quelques jours.

Tu ignore tout de mes aptitudes avec une épée cher frère, répliqua la jeune princesse un sourire aux lèvres, mais je te remercie. Tu lui a sans doute sauvé la vie.

Ce n'est rien, je lui rends la pareil, il a sauvé la mienne après tout non

C'est vrai, mais maintenant que vous êtes quittes, tu ne lui feras plus aucune faveur n'est-ce pas ?

Nous le verrons bien, il me plaît cet homme.

Arthur pris sa sœur dans ses bras la mena vers les appartements de Gaius, afin qu'elle dise au revoir à Gauvain. Ils n'eurent pas fait deux pas qu'une main les arrêta et les fit se retourner.

Où alliez-vous comme ça?

Voir l'homme que j'aime, allons donc. Je ne le reverrai plus après tout.

Il n'est nullement question que tu reparle à ce traître.

PÈRE ! Ce n'est pas un traître voyons, il ne faisait que défendre sa vie et celle de Merlin! Jamais il ne lui est venu à l'idée de tuer quelconque homme et surtout pas de faux chevaliers!

De quoi parles-tu ma fille ?

Père ce n'est guère le temps de vos chicanes incessantes. Les gens commencent à en avoir assez de querelle parmi la famille royale.

Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de ce que je fais Arthur! Quant à toi Aylee, tu seras confinée dans tes appartements jusqu'à ce que tu te délasse de ce jeune tueur.

Il est hors de question que je reste ici à regarder l'homme que j'aime partir au loin !

Cesse donc de dire cela! Tu ne dois pas l'aimer autant que ça cela ne fait que quelques jours qu'il est arrivé!

Vous ne comprenez donc rien père! Cela fait plus d'un an que nous nous voyons. Vous savez ces voyages dans le royaume, eh bien en fait c'était pour aller le voir! Et jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi bien avec quelqu'un qu'avec lui, jamais je ne …

ASSEZ! JE NE SUPPORTERAI PLUS D'INSUBORDINATION DE TA PART !

Choquée que son père crie après elle, Aylee se tourna lentement et courut du plus vite qu'elle put, aussi longtemps qu'elle le put. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque la nuit fût tombée, et Camelot loin derrière elle. En larmes, elle grimpa aux branches d'un arbre pour se protéger des créatures qui chassent au sol. La tête tournée vers la lune, la princesse s'endormit. C'est ainsi que Gauvain, Merlin et Arthur la retrouvèrent au matin. Gauvain grimpa l'arbre et pris Aylee dans ses bras. Il l'a passa à Arthur qui l'installa sur son cheval. Celui-ci partit au galop, mais Gauvain mena son cheval au devant de celui du prince pour l'en empêcher.

Je ne crois pas qu'il soit judicieux de la ramener à Camelot sire

Pourquoi cela Gauvain?

Votre père sera d'autant plus furieux que je la ramène, qu'il ne l'était en apprenant notre amour.

Gardons là quelques jours ici. Vous devriez partir Gauvain nous allons nous occuper d'elle.

Gauvain et Arthur étaient en train de crier lorsqu'Aylee se réveilla. Elle regarda Merlin et li demanda silencieusement pourquoi ils se criaient à la tête. Le jeune magicien vint la rejoindre et lui expliqua que Gauvain voulais la surveiller et que Arthur préférait qu'il parte.

Cela fait maintenant dix minutes qu'ils argumentent l'un contre l'autre.

CA SUFFIT !, cria Aylee

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent en constatant que la princesse était réveillée. Un air coupable s'étendit sur leurs visages, puisqu'ils criaient depuis un moment.

Arthur tu ne peux pas rester, tu …

Quoi mais pourquoi ?

Mais laisse-moi finir. Comme je disais, tu ne peux pas rester avec moi, tu as un tournoi aujourd'hui si je me rappelle bien

Oh c'est vrai, désolé Aylee

Désolé mais pourquoi?

Nous t'avons réveillé

Allons si vous m'aviez vraiment offensé vous seriez morts

Aylee se tourna vers Gauvain, qu'elle avait jusque là ignoré. Elle alla l'embrasser et ils s'enlacèrent.

Quant à toi, je ne te laisserai pas partir

Je n'en avais pas l'intention, mais ton père ne m'en laisse pas le choix

Alors je viens avec toi!, répliqua Aylee

Tu ne peux pas, Aylee, tu as des obligations à la cour

Cela m'importe peu. Au diable mon père, au diable la cour! Je ne peux rien faire là-bas. Mon père va m'enfermer dans mes appartements et je ne pourrai plus en sortir.

Allons Aylee, tu exagères, il n'est pas si furieux que ça !

Demande à mon … frère

Aylee se tourna vers là ou elle avait vu son frère pour la dernière fois, mais il avait disparu. Les yeux de Gauvain croisèrent les siens et ils cherchèrent le prince dans la forêt au alentour. Le soleil était à son zénith lorsque les deux amoureux retournèrent au château. Gauvain se cacha sous un cape et entra avec Aylee, elle aussi caché sous sa capuche. Les trompettes retentirent et Aylee vit Gauvain parti à la course vers les tentes où attendaient les concurrents. La princesse alla vers les estrades rejoindre son père et Morgane. Ce dernier ne daigna même pas la regarder, alors que Morgane lui fit un câlin. Aylee n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Gauvain semblait vouloir participer au tournoi. Elle savait que les deux chevaliers étaient des imposteurs, mais elle ne savait pas ce que ça impliquait. Bien vite, il ne resta que quatre chevaliers debout. Deux d'entre-eux furent assommé en moins de cinq minutes. Gauvain retira son casque et le roi dévisagea sa fille avant d'ordonner qu'on l'arrête. Il prit Aylee par le bras et la fit entrer dans les appartements en laissant des gardes devant la porte. Le roi convoqua un conseil afin de savoir ce qu'ils feront avec le jeune homme qui est revenu, malgré qu'il fût banni. Encore une fois, Arthur intervint et on laissa la vie sauve à Gauvain. Il ne put dire au revoir à Aylee, mais celle-ci le vit par la fenêtre de sa chambre, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.


	5. Author's note

Petit point à éclaircir :

1\. Aylee connait le secret de Merlin. Elle l'a apprit alors qu'il combattait pour sa vie après avoir bu le poison dans la coupe, dans le quatrième épisode de la saison 1. elle l'a ensuite aidé dans plusieurs cas où la vie d'Arthur était en danger.

2\. J'ai commencé l'histoire à partir de la saison 3, parce que l'on ne voyait pas Gauvain avant.

3\. Lorsqu'Aylee à rencontré Lancelot, elle a d'abord craqué pour lui, mais après qu'il soit parti elle l'a oublié, laissant plutôt la place à Gwen.

4\. Morgane ne sera pas méchante et Freya fera un retour pour lui permettre de vivre avec Merlin.

5\. Je suis présentement à la fin de ma session, donc j'ai beaucoup d'examen, ce qui veut dire que je ne peux pas poster de nouveau chapitre régulièrement. J'en posterai plus vers la mi-juin, quand tout sera fini et que j'aurai avancé mes fanfic.

6\. Je suis en train d'écrire la suite de la fic et je devrai la poster avant la fin de la semaine.


	6. Chapter 4

_**Salut désolée de n'avoir pas publier plus tôt. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop attendre pour le prochain **_

≈M≈

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Aylee était confinée au château. Rien de ce qu'elle faisait semblait la remettre sur pieds. Elle ne cessait ne penser à Gauvain et à comment ils se sont quittés. Elle était si malheureuse que même Merlin avec ses blagues ne réussisait pas à la faire sourire. Arthur se demandait quoi faire pour que sa sœur sourit et rit à nouveau. Leur père les empêchaient de se voir longtemps, au cas où Arthur tenterait de la faire sortir du château. En somme, elle ne voyait presque juste sa servante aux heures des repas. Gaïus s'inquiétait pour la princesse bien plus que son père ne le faisait. Il savait ce dont elle avait le plus besoin. Avec l'aide de Merlin et Arthur, il réussisa à retrouver Gauvain, bien qu'en fait il ne fut pas dur à trouver. Ils n'eurent besoin de fouiller que six tavernes avant qu'il ne se montre. Au début, il ne voulait rien savoir de revenir au château, mais lorsqu'il apprit l'état dans lequel était Aylee depuis son départ précipité, il voulu courir jusqu'au château. Il fallu lui rappeller qu'il était banni, pour qu'il s'arrête. Arthur lui trouva une cape et des vêtements bien différents des siens pour que le roi ne le reconnaisse pas, puis ils prirent la route au triple galop. Ils arrivèrent au château tard en soirée et Merlin guida Gauvain jusqu'à la chambre de la princesse. Il toqua à la porte et attendit de pouvoir entrer.

« Princesse, puis-je entrer?» demanda Merlin après quelques minutes

« Laisse-moi seule Merlin!» dit Aylee, couchée sur son lit

« J'ai un présent pour vous» la princess soupira « Entre alors Merlin»

Merlin se tourna vers Gauvain et lui souria. Il ouvra la porte et se dirigea vers Aylee. Elle avait le regard fixé sur l'homme derrière le serviteur magicien.« Gauvain» mumura-t-elle. La princesse se précipita sur l'homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un moment. Merlin se retira lentement et retourna auprès d'Arthur. Aylee ne cessa d'embrasser Gauvain. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à n'avoir plus de souffle.

« Emmene-moi aussi loin que possible de cet enfer.» demanda Aylee au futur chevalier

« Tu sais bien que je ne peut pas. Je serai chassé à travers tout le royaume et finirai sûrement pendu au bout d'un corde pour être revenu une fois de plus.» répondit Gauvain

« Combien de temps reste-tu?» lui demanda Aylee

« Quelques jours tout au plus princesse.» répliqua Gauvain avec un sourire.

« Se seront les plus beau jours de ma vie» lui dit Aylee

Pendant trois heures au moins, ils restèrent assis dans les bras de l'un et l'autre. Merlin vint leur porter à manger, et lorsqu'il entra, ils étaient assis sur le lit l'un contre l'autre. Cette vision lui arracha un sourire. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, Aylee souriait et mangeait. En apprenant que sa fille se portait mieux, le roi l'invita à sa table pour le diner, offre qu'elle refusa spontanément. La princesse du néanmoins y aller pour que son père ne se doute de rien.

« Content de voir que tu reprends du mieux, as-tu enfin oublié ce roturier dont tu t'étais entiché?»

« Jamais je ne l'oublierai. Il est le seul homme que j'aime et le seul que j'aimerai!» répliqua-t-elle

« Tu n'auras guère besoin d'amour pour avoir un mariage arrangé. Prends ton frère, il se mariera à la princesse Éléna, pour le bien du royaume»

« Un mariage de convenance ne changera rien au mépris que j'éprouve envers vous! Ne vous demandez pas d'où viennent tous vos ennemis!» cria Aylee.

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce. Jamais il ne pourrait comprendre ses sentiments pour Gauvain. Aylee retourna à sa chambre et se coucha à côté de l'homme qu'elle aimait, qui dormait paisiblement. Au matin, voulant profiter du temps qu'il lui restait avec sa bien-aimée, Gauvain demada l'aide de Merlin pour quitter le château avec Aylee, sans se faire remarquer. Ils allèrent s'installer dans un coin tranquille de la fôret, pour discuter sans être sans cesse interrompu. Être dans les bras de Gauvain, pouvoir respirer son odeur était tout ce qu'Aylee demandait. Pensant à se que son père lui avait dit, Aylee soupira.

« Que ce passe-t-il ma princesse?» lui demanda Gauvain

« Mon père veut me marier de façon arrangé, tout comme il fera à mon frère dans quelques jours.»

« Je te connais, tu ne te laissera pas faire.» répliqua Gauvain

« Et si j'en suis obligée, pour éloigner les soupçons de mon père?»

« Pour éloigner les soupçons de père de quoi Aylee?»

« Du fait que tu étais, par exemple. J'ai été obligée d'aller manger avec lui la nuit passée.»

« Tu ne sera jamais forcé à te marier ma princesse, car lorsqu'il voudra le faire tu le sera déjà à l'homme de ta vie.»

« Tu es très optimiste mon cher Gauvain»

« Je ne suis pas optimiste, je suis réaliste Aylee. Avec tous ses ennemis, ton père ne tiendra plus longtemps. L'un d'eux finira par le tuer.»

Pour le faire taire, Aylee l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa en retour et s'allongea sur une branche. Aylee vint le rejoindre et, enlacés, ils s'endormirent. Au matin, ils furent réveillés par une patrouille qui passait par là. Ils faillirent se faire repérer. De justesse, Gauvain empêcha Aylee de parler. Il garda sa main sur sa bouche jusqu'à ce que les gardes disparaissent, après il l'embrassa pour lui dire bon matin. Un sourire apparu ausssitôt sur le visage de la princesse.

« Il est si bon de t'avoir près de moi.»

« Plus jamais je ne veux être loin de toi Gauvain.»

« Moi non plus mon amour, je ne veux surtout plus avoir à te quitter comme la dernière fois.» lui dit Gauvain

« Sommes-nous vraiment obligé de retourner au château?»

« Je crains que oui Aylee. Tu es la princesse du royaume, tu ne peux pas le quitter quand bon te semble et pour toujours»

« Malheureusement.» répliqua Aylee

Ils passèrent tout de même quelques heures seuls dans la forêt avant de rentrer au château. Merlin les attendaient pour les faires entrer inaperçus. Aussitôt arrivée à sa chambre, Aylee fut arrêter par sa servante qui lui disait que son père voulait la voir. Elle dit à Gauvain de l'attendre et alla voir le roi.

« Père, vous vouliez me voir?»

« Ton absence au diner hier soir s'est fait sentir.» lui dit-il

« Désolée j'étais occupé ailleurs.»

« Où donc?»

« J'aidais Merlin.»

« Tu es une princesse, tu n'a pas a faire les tâches d'un serviteur.»

« Merlin est plus qu'un serviteur, c'est aussi un ami!» cria Aylee

« Là n'est pas la question Aylee. Tu disparais sans cesse et hier nous accueillions la princesse Éléna. Ton absence impardonnable. Tu as des devoirs en tant que princesse ma fille et tu ferais bien de t'y faire.»

« Alors je préfererai ne pas être une princesse.» dit Aylee

Elle quitta la pièce en laissant son père estomaqué. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit. Lorsque Gauvain arriva avec Merlin quelques minutes plus tard, elle lui fit une demande étrange.

« Fuirai-tu Camelot, immédiatement et avec moi?.»

« Aylee...»

« Ce n'est pas une blague Gauvain. Je veux partir maitenant. Si tu ne viens pas, je pars seule!»

« Allons-y alors!» répondit-Gauvain


	7. Chapter 5

Gauvain était entrain de mettre sa cape sur ses épaules, pendant que Merlin aidait Aylee à revêtir la sienne. Merlin les emmena ensuite vers les écuries. Il installa les sacoches qu'ils avaient préparées plus tôt sur le dos de l'un des chevaux attachés devant lui. Merlin aida Aylee à grimper sur son cheval et prit Gauvain dans ses bras pour lui au revoir.

« Vous pouvez vous installer à Ealdor, si vous le souhaitez» leur dit Merlin

« Je ne veux pas causer de problème à ta famille Merlin.» luit dit Aylee

« Ne vous inquiétez pas princesse, ma mère sera ravie d'aider.»

Avec un dernier au revoir, Gauvain et Aylee lancèrent leurs chevaux au galop et quittèrent rapidement l'enceinte du château. Ils ne ralentirent les bêtes que lorsque le château fut loin derrière eux. Ils continuèrent pendant quelques heures, puis lorsque la nuit annonçait son arrivée, ils s'arrêtèrent.

≈M≈

Arthur semblait préoccupé. Il arpentait le château en regardant dans les moindres recoins. Il venait de revenir d'une balade avec la princesse Éléna et il voulait en parler avec sa sœur. Seulement, ça faisait deux heures qu'il la cherchait sans la trouver. Il avait regardé partout où elle aurait pu être : dans ses appartements, chez Gaius, chez Morgane, même aux cuisines. Elle avait tout simplement disparu. Il pensa soudainement à quelqu'un qui pourrait le savoir. Merlin. Il retourna aux appartements de Gaius, mais cette fois pour voir son serviteur. Sans même frapper à la porte, il entra et se dirigea vers la chambre de Merlin.

« Merlin!»

« Arthur, que puis-je faire pour vous?»

« Tu peux commencer par me dire où est ma sœur.» lui dit Arthur

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je le sais?»

« Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, tu semble toujours tout savoir»

« Je l'ignore Arthur, j'ignore où se trouve la princesse en ce moment. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'elle sera mieux là où elle va, peu importe où elle va.»

« Aylee est partie? Sans même me dire au revoir.»

« Ce n'est pas votre faute Arthur, c'est celle du roi. Elle est partie après une autre dispute avec votre père. Elle a fui à cheval avec Gauvain en direction du royaume de Loth.»

« LE ROYAUME DE LOTH?! Qu'y a-t-il au royaume de Loth qui puisse l'intéressée?»

« Un refuge. Je lui ai offert d'aller rester à Ealdor jusqu'à ce que les choses se calme ici.»

« Aussitôt que mon père apprendra pour sa fuite, il enverra patrouille sur patrouille pour la ramener.»

« Ne lui dites pas tout de suite Arthur, je vous en prie. Elle souhaite seulement être tranquille.»

« Ne t'inquiète pas Merlin je garderai le secret aussi longtemps qu'il me serra possible de le garder.»

Sur ces paroles, le prince quitta la pièce. Le soir même, le roi demanda à ce que sa fille se joigne à lui pour le repas. Il arrêta de manger lorsque les serviteurs revinrent sans la princesse. Le roi convoqua son fils pour des explications. Arthur arriva cinq minutes plus tard et demanda à tous de quitter la pièce.

« Père, vous vouliez me voir?»

« Tu semble déjà savoir pourquoi mon fils. Où se trouve ta sœur?» lui demanda le roi

« Je l'ignore.»

« Arthur ne me mens pas! Où est-elle?»

« Je l'ignore père. Je sais seulement qu'elle est partie il y a plusieurs heures, à cheval.»

« Réuni le plus de chevaliers possible, nous partons à sa recherche.»

« Il fait déjà nuit père. Mieux vaut attendre le matin.»

« Pour qu'elle soit plus loin. Il n'en est pas question. Nous partons le plus tôt possible.»

≈M≈

Alors que son père organisait les recherches au château, Aylee dormait paisiblement à la cime d'un arbre, avec les bras de son amoureux autour d'elle. Gauvain, pourtant ne pouvait se résoudre à dormir. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que la princesse avait fui sa famille. Il était joyeux de pouvoir la voir, mais la fuite n'était jamais la solution. Réfléchir à réussi à endormir Gauvain. Il n'est pas habitué à cela. Aylee se réveilla avec le soleil. Elle se défit de l'emprise de Gauvain et alla voir les chevaux. Elle les emmena boire à la rivière proche et pendant qu'elle s'occupait d'eux, son esprit se tourna vers son frère. Elle sentait qu'elle l'avait abandonné. Elle était partie sans même le lui dire, sans même lui dire au revoir. À cette pensée, des larmes silencieuses se mirent à rouler le long de ses joues. Gauvain, qui était à peine réveillé, vint la serrer dans ses bras en la voyant pleurer. Il se doutait de pourquoi Aylee pleurait. La princesse finit par arrêter de pleurer. Ils commencèrent à manger.

« Je m'en veux. Je suis partie sans même le dire à mon frère. Je l'ai abandonnée avec cette princesse qu'il doit marier.»

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Aylee, tu devais partir. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Rien de bon ne t'attendais au château.»

« Je sais, mais j'aurai au moins du prendre le temps de le lui dire.»

Ils finirent ce qu'ils avaient à manger et se préparèrent à repartir. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient sur leurs chevaux lancés au galop vers Ealdor. Ils y arrivèrent lorsque le soleil fut à son zénith, non sans s'être arrêté en chemin, pour abreuver les chevaux. Les villageois les regardèrent avec intérêt. Une femme les approcha.

« Je suis Hunith, qui êtes-vous brave voyageur?»

« Je suis Gauvain et voici Aylee. Nous sommes les amis de Merlin. Il nous a dit que nous pourrions trouver refuge ici.»

« Je suis la mère de Merlin. Suivez-moi.»

Aylee et Gauvain descendirent de cheval et suivirent Hunith jusqu'à sa demeure. Ils attachèrent les chevaux à l'extérieur de la maison puis entrèrent. Hunith les installa la petite chambre et une question lui vint en tête.

« Aylee, j'ai déjà entendu ce nom auparavant, d'où venez-vous ?»

« De Camelot. Je suis la sœur d'Arthur, qui lui est déjà venu ici, il y a quelques temps.»

« Le prince Arthur? Vous êtes donc la princesse!» dit Hunith

« C'est exacte, cependant j'ai quitté le château pour échapper à mon titre. Je ne demande qu'à être traité comme n'importe qui Hunith. Déjà au château, j'avais l'habitude d'aider les serviteurs avec leurs tâches. Ce ne sera pas un défi pour moi.»

« Très bien alors, et vous?» demanda-t-elle à Gauvain

« Moi? Je suis seulement un ami de Merlin sans aucun titre.»

« Venez nous devons travailler.»

Hunith les guida vers l'endroit ou ils allaient travailler. Elle laissa tout d'abord Gauvain sous les bons soins des autres hommes qui se trouvaient dans les champs, puis emmena Aylee à la rivière où elles lavaient leurs vêtements. Chacun de leur côté, Aylee et Gauvain passèrent la journée à travailler. Le soir venu, ils se croisèrent sur le chemin de la maison de Hunith. Gauvain passa un bras autour des épaules à Aylee et alors qu'il allait l'embrasser, un bruit de cavale les fit se tourner, pour se retrouver face à face avec le roi et ses chevaliers. Ceux-ci avaient chevauché toute la nuit et toute la journée pour rattraper la princesse. Le roi, à la vu de sa fille couverte de terre et dans les bras d'un traître de Camelot, se mit à crier.

« Comment pouvez-vous ainsi traiter une princesse! Une princesse ne travaille pas, une princesse ne se salit pas! Une princesse…»

« ASSEZ PÈRE ! N'en avez-vous jamais assez de vous plaindre. En une demi-journée ici je me suis sentie mieux qu'en vingt ans au château. Je ne reviendrai pas au château. Que cela vous plaise ou non, je ne reviendrai pas.»

« Comment oses-tu croire que tu as le choix? Saisissez-vous d'elle.»

Deux chevaliers sortirent du rang pour s'emparer de leur princesse rebelle. Ils furent rapidement mis en déroute par Gauvain qui n'allait pas laisser Aylee se faire reprendre ainsi.

« Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir dans ses terres, roi de Camelot. Si l'un de vos chevaliers s'approche à nouveau d'Aylee, il en perdra la tête.»

« La princesse est sous mon pouvoir, peu importe où elle se trouve. Chevaliers emparez-vous d'elle!»

Tous les chevaliers se dispersèrent aussitôt devant les villageois. Gauvain fit reculer Aylee derrière lui avant de tirer son épée.


	8. Chapter 6

Les chevaliers, qui n'avaient pas encore tiré leur épée de leur fourreau, reculèrent par méfiance avant de les prendre. Ils formèrent un éventail devant le roi, comme s'il craignait pour la vie de celui-ci. L'un d'eux s'avança trop près et Gauvain le tua. En un mouvement imperceptible, les villageois s'emparèrent de leurs fourches laissées non-loin et s'installèrent derrière Gauvain. Le roi se mit à rire.

« Jamais vous ne gagnerez.»

« Mon but n'est pas de tous vous tuez, mais s'il le faut je le ferais, avec ou sans eux.»

« Vous venez de menacer votre roi!» s'indigna le roi

« Je ne peu insulter mon roi, puisque je n'en ai pas. Je suis banni de Camelot et j'ai renié mon royaume à la mort de mon père.»

« Chevaliers, reprenez ma fille et ramenez la au château, quoiqu'il en coûte!» dit le roi, avant de reprendre la route vers son royaume.

Les chevaliers foncèrent droit sur Gauvain, qui para les coups avec habileté. Les villageois voulurent l'aider, mais le jeune homme le leur interdisait. Pendant quelques minutes, rien n'arriva, puis un coup apparu de nulle part entailla l'épaule de Gauvain. À ce moment-là, les villageois vinrent l'aider. Ils assommèrent la plupart des chevaliers restant et en tuèrent d'autres. Aylee, qui était restée en retrait depuis l'apparition de son père, accouru vers Gauvain. Elle l'aida à rentrer dans la maison de Hunith et lui enleva son chandail, qui était déjà plein de sang. Elle demanda à Hunith de lui emmener un sceau d'eau pour nettoyer la plaie. Celle-ci partit sans tarder et ne pris pas de temps pour revenir. Aylee entreprit de nettoyer la plaie ouverte au dessus de l'épaule de son amant.

« Tu n'aurai jamais du faire ça. Mon père te traquera jusqu'à ta mort pour avoir tué des chevaliers.»

« Qu'il essaye et il subira le même sort! Plus jamais je ne te quitterai mon amour.»

« Je t'aime, mais tu dois arrêter de battre pour dans la vie. Laisse le destin opérer.»

Aylee banda la blessure et mena Gauvain dehors. Devant eux s'étendait les cadavres des six chevaliers que Gauvain avait tués. Les villageois avaient emmenés les inconscients dans une grange non loin. La princesse détourna le regard des cadavres pour le porter à l'horizon, ou son père avait disparu. Avec Gauvain, elle se dirigea ensuite vers la rivière pour laver sa chemise. Après quinze minutes environ, ils rentrèrent au village pour se coucher. Un baiser de bonne nuit fut tout ce qui fut échangé entre les tourtereaux. Gauvain s'endormit rapidement, fatigué par la bataille et sa blessure. Au matin, Aylee réexamina la blessure et fit un nouveau bandage avant de déclarer qu'il pouvait travailler, mais sans se surmener. On entendait les chevaliers prisonniers se lamenter dans la grange. La princesse s'y dirigea et ouvrit les portes avec un grand fracas.

« Je vais vous libérer et vous allez retourner à mon père en disant que vous avez échoué. Et précisez-lui que je ne reviendrai qu'à sa mort! »

Les chevaliers, effrayés de ce qui pourra arriver s'ils désobéissaient, hochèrent gravement la tête. Aylee défit leurs liens et l'un d'eux tenta de l'attraper. Elle le mordit pour qu'il lâche son bras. Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et partirent à la course vers la forêt. Plus loin, ils retrouvèrent leur monture et fuirent au galop. Après cet affront, le roi ne vint plus déranger Ealdor. Pendant des semaines, la paix régnait. Tous les matins Aylee partait avec les femmes faire ses corvées et Gauvain partait avec les hommes dans les champs. Vint cependant le jour au Gauvain fut envoyé au château du roi pour demander de l'aide avec les récoltes. Le voyage n'aurait pas du prendre plus de trois jours à cheval, mais après une semaine Aylee n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle.

~M~

Gauvain n'était, de son côté, plus au château depuis cinq jours, en fait il n'y était jamais arrivé. Un marchant d'esclave l'avait capturé alors qu'il passait proche de la frontière avec le royaume de Cenred. Yarl, le chef, lui faire plusieurs combats qu'il gagna haut la main. Il attendait un nouveau duel lorsqu'il entendit une voix connue ainsi qu'une tête blonde. Il posa la main sur le bras du prince.

« Toucher moi encore vous et vous êtes mort!»

« Gauvain !»

« Très mal élevée la famille royale. Merlin mon ami tu as mauvaise mine.»

« Toi également.» lui dit Merlin

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?»

« Eh bien mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.»

« Où est ma sœur?»

« Toujours à Ealdor Arthur. J'en suis partit en mission pour le village. Et me voilà ici!»

« Et sommes nous exactement?»

« Dans les entrailles d'un ancien château appartenant à un dénommé Yarl.»

« Jamais entendu parler.» dit Arthur

« S't'un type charmant. Un marchant d'esclave.»

« On vas être vendu comme esclave.»

« Alors vermine répugnante, lequel d'entre-vous est prêt à affronter mon champion en combat singulier? Pas de volontaire? Alors je vais devoir choisir l'un d'entre-vous moi-même bande de vaurien. Voyons-voir, si je prenais … toi.» dit un homme plus haut dans la tour.

« Moi ?!» dit Merlin

« La mort ou la gloire mon garçon. Tu devrais te sentir honoré.»

« Et qui est ce prétendu champion. Ne peut-il vaincre rien d'autre que des gringalets comme lui?» demanda Arthur

« Tu crois pouvoir livrer un combat plus intéressant?»

« Ça je vous le garanti.»

« Arthur, non.»

« Fort bien, mais si tu perds le combat, je donnerais morceaux par morceaux ton avorton de jeune ami à manger aux corbeaux… Tu es prêt mon champion?»

« Je le suis.» répondit Gauvain

À ce moment là, Arthur et Merlin avaient regardé Gauvain, désespérés. Ils furent menés dans une salle plutôt exigüe, Merlin avec les mains attachés. Gauvain et Arthur furent poussés en avant par les autres détenus.

« Messieurs, les règles sont simples. Un combattant survit, un combattant meurt. Si vous ne pouvez pas ou si vous ne voulez pas achever votre adversaire, je vous tuerai tous les deux.»

Un brouhaha se fit entendre parmi les détenus.

« Que le combat commence!» déclara Yarl après un petit rire.

Deux épées reposaient sur sol. Arthur regarda Gauvain à nouveau et tous les deux ramassèrent une épée avant de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Gauvain décida d'attaquer le premier.

« Allez-y doucement voulez-vous!»

« Et bien il faut que ça ai l'air réel.»

« Très bien si c'est du réel que vous voulez.»

Arthur repoussa Gauvain ils combattirent un instant à l'épée avant de retrouver au sol Arthur au dessus de Gauvain.

« Jusqu'ici ça va.»

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ensuite?»

« Y'a pas de suite.»

« Achève cette vermine.»

« _Forben alterich »_

La flamme de la torche s'éleva assez haut pour atteindre le cordage qui pendait au plafond. Profitant de cette distraction lancée par Merlin, les trois jeunes hommes fuiyèrent le château. Ils coururent un moment, puis s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés.

« Et bien voilà un endroit que je ne serai pas pressé de revoir.»

« Alors taché d'éviter les ennuis.»

« J'pourrais vous dire la même chose.»

« Ouais, en effet, mais vous ne savez du tout de quoi vous parlez.»

« Ah allons, vous avez bien dû faire quelque chose pour vous trouver dans un tel pétrin.»

« Eh, eh, en fait, on accompli une quête.»

« On cherche la coupe de la vie.»

Arthur regarda Merlin, éberlué. Il le frappa derrière la tête.

« Aie! Quoi?»

« Quelle est la partie que tu ne comprend pas dans le mot secret.»

« Écoutez, Gauvain !»

« Messieurs, messieurs. Il me semble que quelque soit l'objet de vos recherches, un peu d'aide ne vous serai pas inutile. _Arthur acquiesça_ Mais tout d'abord, nous devons aller à Ealdor. Aylee pourra surement nous aider.»

« Il est hors de question que j'implique ma sœur là-dedans.»

« Vous n'avez pas le choix Arthur. Aylee s'inquiète pour vous et en ce moment elle doit s'inquiéter pour moi aussi.»

« Vous avez raison. Allons à Ealdor alors.»

Les trois hommes prirent la route d'Ealdor. À pieds, le chemin leur prit deux jours entiers. Pendant le voyage, Gauvain ne cessai d'agacer Arthur.

« Donc en en croire notre ami Merlin, si vous me dites où est cette coupe vous devrez me tuer.»

« C'est exacte.»

« Autant que vous m'le disiez alors, je veux dire soyons franc, même si vous le vouliez vous ne pourriez pas me tuer.»

« À oui défiez-moi !»

« J'l'ai déjà fait, tout à l'heure au château. Je vous tenais à ma merci pas vrai.»

« Ça ça n'était qu'un jeu.»

« Oh un jeu, je vois et j'ai gagné ce jeu pas vrai?»

« Non, pas du tout. Une minute de plus…»

« Une minute de plus et vous étiez mort tous les deux. Aucun de vous n'a gagné. Votre plan ne pouvait aboutir qu'à un désastre. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu ce feu, on mangerais tous les pissenlits par la racine.»

Ils reprirent leur chemin en silence. Quand Ealdor fut en vu, un sourire para les visages des trois jeunes hommes. Cependant, plus ils s'approchaient du village, plus ils entendirent des pleurs. Gauvain les aurai reconnus entre tous. Laissant ces compagnons derrière lui, il fonça sur la source des pleurs. Assise devant la maison de Hunith, Aylee pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Mon amour que ce passe-t-il?»

En entendant sa voix, Aylee releva les yeux. Elle cru d'abord à un mirage, mais il était bien là. Elle se lança dans les bras du jeune homme. Elle le tenait si fort contre elle que ni un ni l'autre ne pouvaient respirer. Ils étaient toujours enlacés quand son frère et Merlin arrivèrent, suivi des habitants du village. Le brouhaha attira Hunith qui vint voir ce qui ce passait. En voyant son fils, elle alla le serrer dans ses bras. Quant à Aylee et Gauvain, ils s'étaient enfin séparé et les larmes de la jeune princesse semblaient enfin avoir cessé.

« Oh Gauvain, j'ai cru que jamais je ne te reverrais. Tu es parti si longtemps.»

« Allons Aylee jamais je ne pourrai t'abandonné. En plus j'ai avec moi quelqu'un que tu souhaite voir.»

La princesse se rendit enfin compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Les villageois les entouraient, mais surtout, son frère était là. Elle lui sauta dans les bras en s'excusant de ne pas lui avoir dit au revoir et de ne pas avoir été là pour lui avec cette histoire de mariage arrangé. Arthur lui flatta doucement le dos en lui disant qu'elle n'avait rien à ce faire pardonner.

« Que fais-tu réellement ici Arthur?»

« Nous sommes en quête d'un objet. D'ailleurs, nous avons perdu du temps à venir ici, bien que le détour en valle la peine.»

« Et je vais avec eux…»

« Il est hors de question que tu me laisse ici à douter de ton retour.»

« Je vous l'avais bien dit Arthur qu'elle refuserait. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de l'emmener avec nous.»

« Et risquer sa vie? Non jamais.»

« Je serai utile cher frère et tu le sais.»

« Bon d'accord, mais tu fais tous ce que je te dis de faire. Si je te dis de courir, tu cours. Si je te dis de dormir, tu dors. Si je …»

« Oui ça va, j'ai compris.»

« Bon partons alors.»

Merlin alla dire au revoir à sa mère et Aylee fit de même avec les villageois. En partant du village, pas un des voyageurs ne regarda en arrière.


	9. Chapter 7

Grâce à leurs chevaux, Aylee, Arthur, Merlin et Gauvain prirent moins de deux jours pour atteindre la grotte des druides. Ils descendirent de cheval et observèrent la grotte.

« Eh bien, n'me dites pas qu'on est vraiment arrivé?»

« Ou là Merlin, ce n'est pas le moment d'énerver le prince! Ha ha ha »

Arthur le premier, ils descendirent vers la grotte et y entrèrent. Aylee était entre Gauvain et son frère. Dans la grotte, il y avait les branches auxquelles étaient accrochées des tissus de couleurs, ainsi que quelques bougies. Il ne semblait y avoir personne. Les trois garçons regardèrent tout autour alors qu'Aylee tentait de trouver âme qui vive.

« Elle doit être par ici» dit Arthur, tout en rangeant son épée. À leur gauche, il y avait une cabane de tissus. Le panneau avant bougea, comme si quelqu'un s'y cachait. Arthur fit semblant de ne pas le voir, puis en passant à côté, il attrapa le jeune druide qui s'y cachait.

« Où est-elle? Uhm ! Où est la coupe ? Dis le moi!»

« Arthur laissez-le c'n'est qu'un enfant»

« Où est-elle?»

« Arthur.»

Gauvain dégaina son épée.

« Reste en dehors de ça Aylee»

« Non Arthur regardez» lui dit Merlin

Arthur leva les yeux retourna l'enfant vers les druides et dégaina à son tour son épée, qu'il mit sous la gorge du jeune druide.

« Plus un pas restez où vous êtes!»

« Il n'est nul besoin de violence Arthur Pendragon. Ce garçon ne vous veux aucun mal. Relâchez-le.»

« Pas sans ce que je suis venu chercher.»

« Vous cherchez la coupe de la vie n'est-ce pas?»

« En effet»

« Elle est à vous. Je vous en pris maintenant, l'enfant.» lui dit le druide, en lui tendant la coupe

Arthur s'avança tranquillement et lorsqu'il toucha la coupe le druide pris à nouveau la parole.

« Vous touchez-là un pouvoir que voue ne comprenez pas Arthur Pendragon. En prenant la coupe de la vie, vous risquez plus que vous croyez.»

Arthur lui enleva la coupe des mains sous le regard incompréhensif de Merlin et d'Aylee. Gauvain, lui surveillait les autres druides.

« J'en prends la responsabilité. Allons!»

Les quatre voyageurs reculèrent dans la grotte pour ressortir. C'est que Aylee vit Merlin ce retournez et fixer le druide en chef. Il devait s'adresser à lui par la pensée. Il fixa un moment les murs, puis Merlin reprit son chemin aussitôt suivi d'Aylee.

« C'n'est pas une mince affaire cette quête.»

« Croyez moi, nous avons accomplit aujourd'hui un exploit.»

« Vous êtes sur que la coupe n'était pas plus en sureté chez les druides?»

« Ils ne sont pas digne de confiance, personne ne l'est! Le seule endroit sur pour la coupe, c'est les caves de Camelot.»

« Ouais, mais on doit l'y amener d'abord.»

« Ce que tu es pessimiste Merlin.» Aylee le retint un instant et lui demanda « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?»

« Qui?»

« Le druide Merlin, le druide.»

« Il a dit que la coupe est sous ma protection. Que s'y quoi que soit lui arrive, l'avenir du monde sera menacé.»

« Il y a de quoi s'en faire.»

« J'espère que tout ira bien.»

Ils marchèrent, à pied car leur chevaux avaient fui, un moment, sans se douter que les hommes de Cenred avec Cenred lui-même les suivaient.

« On approche de la frontière des terres de Cenred, au-delà de la forêt on retrouve Camelot.»

« Merci pour la leçon de géographie mon frère.»

« Des victuailles, de l'eau et un bon bain bien chaud!»

« Silence. Écoutez. »

« J'n'entends rien.»

« Justement»

« Jamais content vous les citadins, c'est trop bruyant, c'est trop calme.»

« Gauvain!»

Quelques hommes de Cenred apparurent dans les bois. Arthur réagit aussi vite qu'il pu.

« Courez!»

Gauvain attrapa le bras d'Aylee et l'entraîna avec lui. Arthur, Merlin et Gauvain se séparèrent. Aylee, qui suivait Gauvain à la trace entendit un cri, qu'elle reconnu comme celui de son frère. Elle pria Gauvain de se diriger vers lui, mais Merlin y est arrivé en premier. Grâce à sa magie, il retire la coupe des mains d'un soldat, pour tomber par malheur dans les mains d'un autre. Merlin regarda les soldats fuir avec la coupe, impuissant.

« Merlin!»

Il revint vers Arthur et vit qu'Aylee tentait de le soigner. Gauvain et Merlin attrapèrent chacun un bras et menèrent Arthur dans un coin plus tranquille. Ils s'installèrent pour la nuit. Aylee ne cessait de regarder son frère avec peur.

« Ça va, ça n'a pas l'air trop grave.»

« La flèche était empoisonnée.»

« Quoi!» des larmes montaient aux yeux de la jeune princesse. Gauvain la serra dans ses bras.

« Il a de la fièvre et il faut le garder au chaud.» Merlin enleva sa veste et la mit sur Arthur.

« Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi tant d'histoire pour une coupe?»

« Parce que dans de mauvaise main, elle serai une arme terrible.»

« Ce n'est pas géniale que Cenred nous l'ai prise alors.»

« C'est pire que tout ce que tu peux imaginer.»

Gauvain et Merlin veillaient sur Arthur et Aylee, mais la princesse, trop inquiète pour son frère, n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle le regardait souffrir, et elle-même souffrait de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Artur était sans cesse secoué de frissons. Merlin le regarda puis déclara :

« On manque de bois pour le feu.»

« Ouais tu as bien raison.»

« Est-ce que tu veux aller en chercher?»

« Pas vraiment, non. Merci d'avoir demander.»

« Il y des loups par là-bas et puis des ours, des sangliers.»

« C'est exacte.»

« Je ne suis pas un guerrier, je ne peux pas me défendre comme toi.»

« Jamais trop tard pour apprendre. Merlin tu ne comprends pas quand on plaisante avec toi eh? Mais si je meurs en ramassant du bois n'en parle à personne, j'ai une réputation à tenir. Je revient tout de suite Aylee.»

« D'accord.»

Il lui donna un baiser sur le front et partit chercher du bois. Aussitôt fut-il partit que Aylee demanda a Merlin si il pouvait aider hocha la tête.

« _Yalee… yalee. _ Arthur, Arthur je vous en prie»

« Est-ce tout ce que tu puisse faire?»

« Je crains que oui pour le moment.»

Gauvain revint avec le bois et pria Aylee de dormir. Tous s'endormirent, sauf elle. Elle veilla sur son frère et sur ses amis toute la nuit. Au matin, quand Arthur se réveilla enfin, la princesse ne dormait toujours pas. Elle lui sauta dans les bras, contente qu'il aille bien.

« Où est la coupe?» Merlin se réveilla, tout comme Gauvain, qui vit qu'Aylee n'Avait pas dormi.

« Où est la coupe?»

« Les hommes de Cenred l'on volé»

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore ici?»

« Calme-toi Arthur.»

« Vous étiez inconscient.»

« Ah toujours une excuse Merlin! Oh ah»

« Fait attention Arthur!»

« Il faut rejoindre Camelot avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.»

Gauvain et Merlin prirent chacun un bras d'Arthur et l'aidèrent à marcher, pendant qu'Aylee trainait derrière, épuisée. Après quelques heures de marche, ils arrivèrent proche d'un village, mais il était trop tard, celui-ci était déjà réduit en cendre, bien que quelques flamme brûlaient encore ici et là.

« Que s'est-il passé?»

« Je ne sais pas. Hâtons nous on est encore à un jour de marche de Camelot.»

« Arthur ralentis, je ne peux plus suivre.» murmura Aylee

Arthur, trop absorbé par le sort de Camelot, n'entendit pas sa sœur. En fait, personne ne l'entendit, jusqu'au moment où elle tomba.

« Aylee!»

Gauvain se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Arthur voulait continuer, mais Gauvain le convainquit t'attendre un peu, en fait il l'obligea. Arthur soupira, mais fit tout de même ce que lui dit Gauvain. Arthur prit le un peu au pied de la lettre et repartit 5 minutes plus tard. Gauvain transporta Aylee jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une patrouille de chevaliers, mort.

« Une de nos patrouille.»

« Il n'y a pas un seul cadavre ennemi.»

« Il a raison. Au lieu d'un combat ça été une vraie tuerie.»

« Qui a pu faire une chose pareil?»

« Une armée de soldat immortels.»

« Venez.»

Ils reprirent le chemin. Peu de temps après, ils atteignirent la périphérie de Camelot et ce qu'ils virent ne les réjouirent pas. Une épaisse fumée noire entourait le château. Aylee choisit ce moment pour se réveiller. Un retint tout juste un cri à la vue de Camelot. Ils descendirent la colline sur laquelle ils étaient et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le chemin menant à Camelot, ils ne virent que désolation. Des dizaines de chevaliers étaient morts, des caisses et des chariots étaient en feu. Aucun survivant ne fut trouvé.

« Ils n'avaient aucune chance.»

Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la ville. Dans les rues, ce n'était guère mieux que sur le chemin tout à l'heure. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la demeure de Guenièvre et Gauvain força la porte.

« Attends, laisse-moi faire.»

« Hiiiiaaaaa!»

Elyan sortit de derrière le paravent et attaqua Arthur, qui fort heureusement bloqua son coup.

« Elyan!»

« Désolé.»

« Où sont les autres?»

« Ma, mai, mais j'ai cru que …»

« Elyan, je t'en prie qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?»

« Ils sont arrivées de nulle part. Une immense armée. Nos armes n'étaient d'aucune utilité contre eux. C'était des hommes Altesse, mais pas des hommes. Rien ne pouvait les tuer. Absolument rien.»

« Où, où est ta sœur, où est Guenièvre?»

« Elle était dans la citadelle quand ils ont attaqués.»

« Il reste de l'espoir.»

« Altesse, il ont réussi à prendre la citadelle.»

« Ça va aller Arthur. Je suis sur que Guenièvre va bien.»

Ils quittèrent la maison, Elyan sur les talons.

« Combien de temps peut-il tenir comme ça?»

« Aucune idée.»

Ils entrèrent dans les sous-sols pour rejoindre la citadelle. En arrivant près de la prison, une foule de soldat dévala les marches dans leur direction. Ils fuyèrent et furent bientôt dans le château.

« On va où maintenant?»

« Maintenant, maintenant on vas…»

« Arthur, vous ne pouvez pas continuer.»

« Il faut, il faut retrouver les autres.»

« On doit te soigner d'abord Arthur. Tu n'ira pas loin dans l'état où tu es.»

« Il faut retrouver Guenièvre, mon père.»

« Elyan, tu connaît le chemin vers les souterrains?»

« Ouais bien sur.»

« Vas y avec Gauvain et Aylee essaye de les retrouver.»

« Je les accompagne.»

« Pas question.»

« C'est un ordre.»

« Vos ordre garder les pour vous. Vous venez avec moi.»

Merlin et Arthur prirent la direction de l'appartement de Gaius. Au tournant d'un couloir, ils rencontrèrent des gardes. Ils se cachèrent et attendirent en silence que les gardes passent avant de reprendre la route vers Gaius. Ils y arrivèrent bien vite.

« Tu désobéis aux ordres Merlin. Je te ferai mettre au pilori.»

« Très bien mais restez tranquille. Et tâchez de ne pas bouger la jambe.»

Merlin fouilla dans les bouteilles de Gaius pour trouver un remède. Il entendit alors un bruit de bouteille cassée. Il prit quelque chose par terre avant d'aller vers la source du bruit. Il ouvra la porte et se retrouva face à Gaius.

« Gaius!»

« Merlin!»

« Vous allez bien?»

« Encore mieux quand je te revois. Arthur.»

« J'ai tenté de le guérir grâce à la magie, mais ça n'a pas marché.»

« Cela vous fera peut-être un peu mal Altesse. La blessure est infectée. Je vais devoir immobiliser la jambe pour réduire l'inflammation.»

« Non, non. Nous n'avons pas le temps donnez moi juste quelque chose pour tenir le coup.»

« Oui Altesse.»

« C'est l'armée des immortels n'est-ce pas?»

« On a eu de la chance à être parmi les rare a avoir la vie sauve.»

~M~

Pendant ce temps, Elyan, Gauvain et Aylee étaient parvenu aux prisons. Ils virent le roi ce faire emmener et même si Aylee ne l'aimait pas, il restait tout de même son père.

« Où m'emmenez-vous? Je suis le roi! J'exige de savoir!»

~M~

Merlin fit ses bagages et prit son livre ainsi que l'eau du lac d'Avalon.

« L'effet sera immédiat Altesse, mais je ne peu garantir combien te temps il durera.»

« Ah oui merci Gaius.»

La porte s'ouvrit sur les trois autres voyageurs.

« Le roi, le roi Altesse, il est vivant.»

« Où est-il?»

« Ils l'emmènent à la salle du trône à l'instant où nous parlons.»

« C'est peut-être ma dernière chance.»

« Arthur, ils sont trop nombreux vous ne pouvez pas réussir!»

« Je ne laisserai pas mon père mourir ici tout seul. Gauvain, Aylee, Elyan emmenez Gaius et traversez la forêt derrière le château. J'espère qu'on se retrouvera.»

« Non il est hors de question que je te laisse encore Arthur. Je viens avec toi et peu importe ce que tu diras je viendrai quand même.»

« D'accord.»

« On se retrouve plus tard mon amour.»

Aylee embrassa Gauvain puis le laissa partir avec Elyan et Gaius. Après qu'ils soient partis, Arthur c'est tourné vers Merlin, incertain.

« Merlin, tu devrai les accompagner.»

« Non, la forêt je l'ai déjà vu.»

Ils se précipitèrent vers le balcon de salle du trône, où ils pourraient tout entendre. Ils durent se cacher derrière une porte pour éviter des gardes, ais repartirent tout de suite après leur passage.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien?»

« Continue d'avancer.»

« Eh bien Uther, les puissant sont tombés bien bas.»

« Les gardes sont immortels ils vont t'échapper. Calme-toi Arthur. À quoi vas-tu servir si tu es mort?»

« Vous n'aurez plus besoin de ceci, je suppose.»

« Tout cela est illégal. Vous ne pouvez pas agir ainsi, vous n'avez aucun droit au trône.»

« Non elle n'y a aucun droit, mais moi j'y ai droit. Je suis votre fille après tout!»

« Quoi ?! »

« Ne prenez pas cet air surpris, je le sais depuis un certain temps.»

« En vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, Morgane Pendragon, je vous couronne Reine de Camelot.»

Impuissant, les trois perchés sur le balcon regardèrent Morgane prendre le trône au roi. Elle affichait un air joyeux, air qui s'affichait surtout grâce à la désolation du Roi et au fait qu'elle avait maintenant ce qu'elle voulait. Le trône.


End file.
